Saving You
by KUROXFAI
Summary: Kurogane hears a song, and has an overwhelming desire to know more about the vaguely recognizable voice. Yet he is oblivious to the meaning of Hitsuzen sorry if I spelled it wrong . This crosses over with xxxHolic, Legal Drug, Kobato, Wish etc. etc.
1. Chapter 1 Voices in my head

Hello peeps I am happy to have gotten this little plot bunny. I am currently addicted Breaking Benjamin, and as you read you will figure out most the songs in this are from Breaking Benjamin. Well hope you all enjoy.

(_italics mean song lyrics, and personal thoughts. You will be able to tell the difference)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TRC, or other series mentioned the four goddesses known as Clamp do._

Chapter 1

Having left the drug store close to campus, Kurogane discovered it was pouring. Stepping back inside for a minute, he looked left then right trying to locate his car. After locating it he made a mad dash straight for it, fumbling with his key and cursing he finally got the car open and hopped inside. "Damn it" he cursed. If it wasn't for his stupid, sick room-mate he wouldn't be out here soaking wet. Figuring he would wait and dry out a bit, he turned on the cars heater, and then the radio. As he settled in he heard the announcer say "... and now a hit that has been topping the charts from a talented young singer Yuuki. Here it is 'Rain' ".

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last._

_Not a dollar or a crowd _

_Could ever keep me hear_

_I don't have a past,_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest_

_Plea remains to say,_

_Rain Rain_

_Go away,_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

As the words drifted by on their ghostly dance, Kurogane, could not help but think he recognized the voice from somewhere. He was also struck with the feeling that he needed to get to know this person singing this song with such emotions raw in his voice.

_Is it you I want_

_Or just the notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around_

_So I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,_

_Your getting closer now,_

_We are never sad cause _

_We are not allowed to be_

_Rain Rain_

_Go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world _

_Is waiting for the sun_

At this repeating verse Kurogane turned off the radio, and allowed that last ghostly verse, sung by that voice to float through the car. Sighing, he started up the cars' engine and drove slowly home, to his shared apartment. Dreading the fact that he had to face his annoying, sick room-mate.

Kurogane slowly opened the door to the apartment and peeked in to see if his room-mate was asleep, but before his head even cleared the doorframe, the now nasally voice called "Kurgy-kun" sighing in resignation, he entered and kicked off his wet sneakers. Not even bothering replying to the stupid nickname, because he was still deep in thought about the song from earlier. Looking up with his trade mark scowl barked "You lie back down right now!", for his room-mate was now sitting bolt upright in the bed, placed in the center of the room, for reasons to be explained later, and looking at him. "Awwww Kuro-pi cares" was heard, but now the nick-name registered with him and he slung the bag of medicine he had just wasted his time buying, at the boy in the bed. Barely managing to duck it, Fai leaned over, but leaning over brought an extremely bad fit of coughs to him, and he collapsed looking even paler then his alabaster complexion usually was. Huffing an exasperated sigh, he walked to the bed and tucked the dimwitted blonde, with what one could almost call a caring touch. "I'll get you a glass of water to take those pills Kakie recommended for you." Another bout of extreme coughing was heard as he left the main room, and walked towards the kitchen. After getting a glass of water he returned to find the blonde passed out on the stack of pillows on the bed. Taking care not to wake Fai, Kurogane walked quietly over and set the glass of water on the floor by the bed. He then walked to his area of the loft, up a flight of stairs to the "second" floor to retrieve his katana. He then quietly took his leave from the apartment.

***

Ok guys what did you think??? Well review please. And sorry this is yet another un-beta-ed story, so please do not waste your time telling me about my mistakes, because right now it is 5:49 am and a school night so... Well hope you all enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2 Gone

Hello again people. I am really excited to have gotten my first story alert for this. So I think without further a due. I give you chapter 2.

_(Italics mean song lyrics and personal thought, you'll be able to tell the difference)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any series characters mentioned in this story, if I did there would be a lot, well lets just say 'Love' sigh, it all belongs to the goddesses Clamp._

Chapter 2

After quietly leaving the apartment, he walked to his car and got in. Catching himself automatically reaching for the radio knob , he stopped, remembering the strange emotions he had felt earlier during that song. Deciding to play it on the safe side, not because he was chicken or anything like that, but because as he said to himself _the roads are slippery and visibility is low, so I need not have any distractions _. After 20 minutes of careful driving on the slick roads, with rain pelting his windshield so hard he could barely see 50 feet in front of his vehicle, he finally made it to the dojo. Kurogane reached behind him into the back seat of the car, grabbing his katana. Making a mad dash from his car to the sliding bamboo door, he still somehow ended up soaked. Upon reaching the door, he slid it open, and stepped inside naturally slipping into his first routine, of hanging up his coat, sliding off his shoes and stepping out onto the dojo floor. Silently he warmed up. Stretching out every muscle, and making sure he was warn before starting. Once warmed up Kurogane called to one of the other practicing young men, so they could have a mock battle, a way for Kurogane to release some stress. As he began to lose himself in the constant push-pull force of the battle, he slowly began thinking back to the song he had heard earlier. He knew he recognized the voice from somewhere but still could not place it. Slowly he came out of what could only have been described as a trance, and realized he had his opponent on the floor, his blade neatly poised over his throat, like the drop of dew hangs from the leaf. Forcibly relaxing his grip on the blade, he turned around, letting his dark mode from before, sweep over him like a tidal wave. Grabbing his stuff, Kurogane made his way to the door. Checking out side, and realizing it was not raining anymore, he slowly walked to his car, nearly avoiding all the ankle deep puddles. "Shit!" he cursed, as he stepped into one of the puddles, the water immediately seeping through his shoe and beginning a steady and fast pace climb up his leg. Yanking his leg back as fast as he could, he jumped back and cursed unintelligible under his breathe as he got back into his car. Without thinking he tossed his things into the back of the car, and clamored in hitting the radio button, as per his usual routine. As he drove home , he came out of yet another concentrated trance, and heard the announcer say "... and we have yet another fast-becoming popular song from Yuuki, here it is 'I will not Bow'.

_Fall!_ _the world,  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere_ _will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...

I

Fall!

Kurogane, now more than ever really wanted to meet this young person, who showed such emotion through his music. He also had this daunting feeling, that everything this young man said, was falling on deaf ears of another, who he truly cared about.

_You're right!_ _will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!

As those last notes faded away, Kurogane slowly got out of his car grabbed his stuff and trudged into his apartment. Being careful to be quite, incase his room-mate Fai was asleep, as he had been when he left earlier. As he entered he noticed a note on the end of a semi-made bed and the glass emptied on the floor. He quickly dashed to the note, snatching it off the bed and, reading

'_Dear Kurgy-kun,_

_I realize that this situation is causing you to suffer. Thus I will be gone by the time you get back, and out of your way, so as you may get back to work. Do not worry, I will find a place to stay, thank you for your kindness._

_Fai'_

I am so very sorry for taking so long to update this. Also for leaving it a cliff hanger. It is now 2:30am on a school day, and I have been dealing with alot of things lately. ( by the way, this is yet another un-beta-ed story/chapter, so please don't waste your breathe picking at my mistakes.) If you all have suggestions about how I could improve this story, please comment.


End file.
